This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Over the last few years, many multi-dwelling establishments, such as hotels, motels, and apartments, have begun to expand into the business of providing digital data signals, such as digital video or internet services, to their patrons. Besides providing higher quality video than older analog video systems, digital data systems provide the hotel or motel owner the flexibility to supply video-on demand, internet access, and pay-per-view video to each room over one connection. Further, because hotel and motel operators are also usually able to charge residents a premium for digital data services, an increasing number of multi-dwelling establishments are investing in digital data systems to increase profits.
Unfortunately, most modern digital data systems were designed for use in single family homes where billing options and program choices rarely change. They are not set up for the rapid customer changeover found in a multi-dwelling/hotel environment. Unlike a residential system, a multi-dwelling digital data system requires back-end billing and program management features that are designed to handle frequent changes in billing and programming options as each room changes hands.